Mobile Suit Gundam 00 : Wings of Destiny
by JustAnotherIndonesianWriter
Summary: The journey of Celestial Being Retold with a new crew on the Ptolemy 2's deck. [Season 2 Retold with an OC inserted, Minor-Major Story Alteration may occur, and New Events may be added]
1. The Angels' Second Advent

**-2312 A.D.-**

**-Celestial Being Assault Transport Ship ; Ptolemy 2-**

"It's been confirmed! The Federation's new space cruiser is headed towards Lagrange 4." A young girl reported in.  
"It's just like Wang Liu Mei reported. Maybe this will-" A middle aged an continued, but was cut off.  
"I'm taking the Seravee."

A tall purple haired young man is standing at the hangar. With the mobile suit hatch opening.

"He'll come. If he's alive, He'll come."  
"**Seravee and Astraea XYA [Read Astraea Exia]**, set at catapult 2 and 3."

Meanwhile, on Astraea's cockpit.

"You hear that, Mamoru? Don't you dare sleep on the job." A pink haired girl called in.  
"What? I was just getting some rest. After all, we spent days and night trying to gather intel from the Liu Mei faction." A Young man is seen in his normal suit, raising his head.  
"Yeah ... I have to agree on that one."  
"Cheer up, Feldt. I know he's alive."  
"Yeah ... I hope so."  
"Anyway, what's the status of our surroundings?"  
"Still all clear, don't worry."  
"Good."

The young girl from before reported into the cockpit of Astraea.

"What are you two talking about?" she asked.  
"Mileina? What are you doing, bumping into our comms?" The young man replied.  
"Oh no, it's just that i've seen you two getting close these past few months."  
"**That's just some dumb rumor!**" The two replied.  
"Sheesh, no need to get rude."

The young man and the pink haired girl sighed at the same time.

"Alright. Enough chatter." The purple haired young man called over the comms.  
"R-roger!" Everyone went back to their work.  
"Remember, Mamoru. the Astraea is equipped with a GN Condenser instead of a Drive. But it will still be faster than our Flag. Don't overdo the verniers. Your Particle is limited.  
"Will do, Tieria-san."

The hangar door opens.

"Alright, any orders before we go, **Captain** Mamoru?" The pink haired girl teased.  
"For the **17th** **time**, Feldt. **Don't call me a captain**. I'm just a combat tactical strategy forecaster. I'm also too young to command a ship. i'm only several months older from you anyway." The pilot sighed.  
"Still, you're really getting us through by controlling this ship, Mamoru-senpai." The young girl cuts in.  
"I'm just directing the ship. Not controlling it, Mileina..."

Seravee and Astraea is getting set by the catapult.

"Why am i getting directly into combat already?" he groaned.  
"Stop complaining. A Gundam can outmatch a few suits."  
"I know, Feldt. But the fact that this is the 2nd Generation suit, on a 4th generation year, doesn't give me any confidence."  
"Listen, you can sit and moan all day or you can get in and get the job done."  
"Alright, alright, Feldt! No need to so hard on me." He said as he boot the systems up.

* * *

**- Loading -**

**- Initializing System Set-Up -**

**- Suit Status : All Green -**

**- GN Condenser Status : All Green -**

**- Particle Charged : 97% -**

**- Weapon Status : -**

_GN Sword Kai : All Green_

_GN Beam Sabers : All Green_

_GN Kunais : All Green_

_GN Vulcan : All Green_

_GN Beam Magnum : All Green_

**- System Set -**

**- Unit Number : GNY-001RE-X -**

**Gundam Astraea XYA**

**System All Green**

* * *

"Gundam Seravee and Gundam Astraea, you're cleared for launch." The comm rang.  
"Alright. As soon as we launch, fire Particle Disruptor Missiles at point 332. Ptolemy 2 is to proceed at its normal combat speed." The Astraea Pilot ordered.  
"Roger." Everyone replied.  
**"Alright. Gundam Seravee. Tieria Erde, Preparing to Destroy Enemy Targets."**  
**"Right. Gundam Astraea Type XYA. Mamoru Isayaki. Taking Flight!"**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam 00 : Wings of Destiny**

**Chapter One : **

**The Angels' Second Advent**

* * *

**-A Few Hours Later-**

**-Near Colony Development Site ; Proud-**

The team arrived a little bit too late. The combat is already on session.

"Damn... Those Katharon members were..." Mamoru looked down.  
"That's none of our concern ... And look at point 334." Tieria notified Astarea's screen.  
"Huh..?"

A green GN Particle is seen spreading.

"But ... That's...!"  
"Yes ... it has to be him."

But the two soon realized that the unit is actually in combat.

"Tieria-san!"  
"I know, let's move in!"  
"R-right."

The Unit is getting crippled by the Enemy GN-XIIIs and Ahead.

"No! H-he's!" The young man yelled. Pulling out the GN Magnum.  
"Not yet!" The purple haired young man yelled.

The Unit's arms are getting cut. And a GN-XIII Is charging for the killing blow...

"Now!" The purple haired yelled.  
"GN Magnum! Firing!" The pilot yelled.

A condensed beam is launched over to the enemy GN-XIII. Immediately destroying its GN Lance.

"W-what?!" Th GN-XIII Pilot yelled.  
"Th-That looks like.. ...A Gundam!"

The Seravee and Astraea charged in.

"**Seravee, Commencing burst**."  
"**Astraea, Eliminating targets!**"

Seravee fires a salvo of beams while Astraea kicks the commanding Ahead.

"Ehh..! I thought the Gundams were destroyed five years ago!" The commanding unit grunted.  
"Activating GN Verniers!" The Astraea pilot yelled.

The Astraea XYA's GN Verniers that forms an X-Shaped wing in the back is activating.

"You're not going to stand in my way!" The Ahead pulls out 2 GN Beam Sabers.  
"TOO BAD!"

Astraea's GN Sword kai parries with the beam saber.

"W-what resistance...! The Beam sabers can't even pierce through it..!"  
"You're getting it now!" The pilot once again yelled as he pushed the flight stick forward.

The GN Sword Kai managed to pierce through the beam sabers and cuts the Ahead's left shoulder.

"I-impossible!"  
"This is the power of Gundam!" He yelled as he kicks the Ahead back. Sparing his life.

Seravee is still seen firing its salvo of beams until one of the GN-XIII pulls out its beam saber and trying to slash it from behind.

"Gotcha!" The GN-XIII Pilot yelled.  
"Seravee!"

A GN Field is seen activating.

"W-what?!" The commanding unit yelled in disbelief.  
"A.. A G-GN Field?!" The GN-XIII Pilot said.

Seravee's backpack is seen bursting more Particles.

"T-There's a face on its back!" The GN-XIII Pilot continued.  
"No! Pull back!" The Ahead pilot ordered.

But it's too late for the pilot.

"Now! Mamoru! Now's your chance!"  
"You're not getting away now!" The Astraea pilot yelled.

Astraea pulls out its GN Beam sabers and slashed the unit from behind in half.

"AAAARGGHHH!" The pilot yelled as his suits explodes to pieces.

The Ahead is seen recovering from the damage.

"Tch..! We're withdrawing! Warrant Officer Halevy! Unit Three, Respond!"  
"There's more?!" The Astraea Pilot checked his radar when he heard the Ahead unit's communication.  
"Damn it!" The Ahead pilot boosted away from the battle, recover a somewhat dormant GN-XIII and pulls out from the battle.  
"That's it. don't worry, Mamoru." The purple haired young man said.

The damaged unit is seen watching the two units, floating side by side.

"I figured you'd be tracking the A-LAWS' Activities ... Long time no see, **Setsuna F. Seiei**." The Seravee turns to face the damaged unit.  
"**Tieria Erde**?! But.. Who's piloting that Exia?!..." The damaged unit pilot responded.  
"I'm **Mamoru Isayaki**. And this? This is the Astraea Repair type XYA." The pilot finally introduced himself.  
"A-another pilot?" He asked.  
"Not necessarily. He's the new tactical forecaster for our ship." Tieria explained.

The Astraea can be seen watching to the distance.

"Ptolemy 2, We have located the GN-001, Proceed to point X342 At Minimal Combat speed." Mamoru called.  
"Roger!" **Lasse**, The Ptolemy 2 pilot replied.  
"Mr. Erde and Mamoru-senpai have located Exia!" **Mileina** stated happily.  
"Setsuna, so you were really on Proud. then..." **Feldt** sighed in relief.

The Ptolemy 2 crew is seen relieved.

"What's up, Feldt? Happy?" Mamoru teased.  
"Keep laughing, captain..." Feldt sighed.  
"So Miss Wang's info was right on the money!" Mileina cheered.  
"I bet he's gonna be surprised when he sees you on the bridge, Mr. Lasse." Feldt smiled.  
"Yeah, i imagine so." Lasse replied.  
"Okay now. Enough chat. We're nearing your position. Get ready to fire Particle disruption missiles once we're docked." Mamoru tapped his radar.  
"Aye Aye, captain!" The whole crew teased him.  
"I swear to God..! **DON'T CALL ME CAPTAIN!**" Mamoru yelled.

The whole crew are heard laughing.

"Let's get you back on board, Setsuna." Tieria chuckled.  
"Right..." Setsuna reluctantly replied.

* * *

**-A Few Minutes Later-**

**-Ptolemy 2, MS Hangar-**

Tieria can be seen talking to Setsuna while Mamoru is seen shutting the Astraea down.

"Alright..." Mamoru muttered to himself as he pulled out his helmet.

Tan skin, medium length black hair, dark blue eyes. And ... Short height.

"Particle Disruptor Missiles... FIRE!" Mamoru ordered.  
"Firing now..!" Lasse replied.

Mamoru can heard missiles being fired from the gun ports.

"Good job, everyone. Setsuna-san is secured. Ptolemy 2, now pull back to Lagrange 2, grid B894. Minimal combat speed." Mamoru said as he turns down the HUD of Astraea XYA.  
"Roger."  
"Aren't you guys going to see him? Lasse-san? Mileina? Feldt?" Mamoru scratched his head.  
"We're just about to." Mileina and Lasse replied.

Feldt didn't respond.

"Feldt..?"  
"..." Sighs are heard instead.  
"Feldt...?" Mamoru asked again.  
"H-huh?"  
"Aren't you going to see Setsuna-san? He's just at hangar 2 right now." Mamoru stated.  
"Uh ... Yeah."  
"And don't forget his uniform." Mamoru tapped his earphones.  
"Right."

Mamoru exited his unit and saw the two original Meisters still talking to each other.

"Hmm?" Mamoru leaned his back against the wall as he can hear bits and pieces of their conversation.  
"It's been four years, but ... There's something very different about you." Tieria said.  
"On the other hand, you haven't changed one bit. You're the same as you were back then." Setsuna replied.  
"I get that a lot." Tieria lets out a small chuckle.  
"So ... Those ... Gundams ... Does it belong to Celestial Being..?" Setsuna pointed at the Astraea XYA and Seravee, that's currently docked at the hangar.  
"Naturally." Tieria replied.

Suddenly an unfamiliar voice calls out.

"Setsuna F. Seiei!" He yelled as he approached the two Meisters.  
"Hmm? Who's that?" Mamoru leaned over to look at the person. He doesn't look like a crew to the ship. And he wears a workers' normal suit.  
"Have you always been that Gundam's pilot?" He asked out loud.  
"**Saji Crossroad**." Was the only reply from Setsuna.

He's a civilian.

"**Saji ... Crossroad**...?" Mamoru muttered to himself.  
"ANSWER ME!" He demanded.  
"Yes." Setsuna replied with his monotone voice.  
"Then, you were involved in the armed interventions five years ago!"  
"Yes. I was."  
"Do you what have you done?! Many people died because of what you did! And it was your fault!" He yelled.  
"..." Tieria looked down.

The situation is getting tense. Yet the young tactical forecaster decided to stay silent.

"Because of you guys... The person i loved ... She was injured... And her family and relatives were killed! ... And the only family i had left was my sister... But she... She crossed paths with Celestial Being ... And she was killed too!"  
"... Crossroad-san..." Mamoru sighed sadly.  
"I lost Louise.. And my sister! They're both gone now!"

The whole room is filled with silence.

"Say something!" Saji yelled.  
"..." Setsuna only stared at him blankly.  
"I SAID..."

Saji charged to Setsuna and grabbed his pistol.

"SAY SOMETHING!" He yelled as he pointed the pistol at Setsuna.  
"Not good!" Mamoru looked over.

The young Tactical Forecaster immediately jumped down and stepped in front of Setsuna.

"Mamoru!" Tieria noticed his stunt.  
"Mamoru Isayaki...?" Setsuna asked in curiosity.  
"Crossroad-san! Please put the gun down!" Mamoru raised his hand.  
"Give them back! Give them back to me! Both of them!" Saji kept on yelling.  
"Crossroad-san..." Mamoru gave out a sad sigh again.  
"**GIVE THEM BACK TO ME!**" Saji yelled as he finally broke down to his knees, crying.

The Meisters stayed in silence until Mamoru stepped forward.

"Crossroad-san.. I'm sorry." Mamoru said as he took back the gun.  
"I'm taking him to the solitary deck." Tieria said as he grabbed Saji.

Saji surprisingly didn't struggle. And soon, he was brought away by Tieria.

"Sorry, Setsuna-san..." Mamoru scratched his head as he turned his head to Setsuna.  
"Mamoru ... Isayaki ... Who are you exactly...?" Setsuna asked him.  
"Me? Just another crew member in this ship." Mamoru replied.  
"Nope ... You're more than that, kid." A middle aged man approached him.

It's **Ian Vashti**.** The chief mechanic for the Ptolemy.**

"Ian Vashti!" Setsuna noticed him, surprised.  
"Setsuna! It's been a while. Oh yeah... This kid, **Mamoru Isayaki**. Hand picked by the Liu Mei herself to join our crew, substituting for Sumeragi. He's acting as a tactical forecaster, AKA the ship's new captain, and also the Astraea's pilot." Ian explained as he patted Mamoru's back.  
"I'm not the captain, Mr. Ian..." Mamoru sighed.  
"Wait ... Sumeragi left?" Setsuna asked.  
"Yeah ... I guess she can't handle the pressure from 5 years ago ... We also lost Lichty, Christina, and Allelujah, you see..." Ian looked down.

The casualties of the first Ptolemy.

"They're gone...? Even Allelujah?" Setsuna hung his head down.  
"Well ... We don't know for sure. He managed to eject Kyrios' GN Drive before he went MIA. But..." Ian replied.

Finally, Lasse, Mileina and Feldt entered the hangar.

"Setsuna!" Lasse called out.  
"Ah. They're here." Mamoru turned his head back.

The other crew approached them.

"Feldt Grace? Lasse Aeon?" Setsuna asked in surprise.  
"Yeah. Guess who managed to survive the GN Arms' Explosion, eh?" Ian chuckled.  
"Eh, i managed to bail out, anyway." Lasse replied.  
"Feldt Grace." Setsuna greeted the pink haired girl who's currently chatting quietly with Mamoru.  
"U-uh. Yes, Setsuna?" Feldt turned her face towards the Meister.

Mileina suddenly barged in.

"Ah! You must be Mr. Seiei! Nice to meet you." Mileina greeted with a cheery tone.  
"Here's my daughter. Mileina Vashti, a CIC to substitute for Chris." Ian patted his daughter's back.  
"Mmhm." Setsuna only nodded.

Feldt and Mamoru is seen quietly chatting again.

"So ... Do it?" Feldt asked.  
"Yeah ... Do it." Mamoru nodded.  
"Setsuna." Feldt called out.

Setsuna turned his face towards the two. And Feldt is seen giving him a set of clothes.

"This is..." Setsuna received it.  
"Our official uniform." Feldt explained.  
"Welcome back to Celestial Being, Setsuna-san." Mamoru extends his hand.  
"... Right." Setsuna lets out a really faint smile that's actually very rare to appear on his face. And accepts Mamoru's hand.

The two would exchange a firm handshake.

* * *

**Chapter One **

**End**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hello everyone! Okay, so after re watching Gundam 00 Season 2 for the 3rd time and seeing the somewhat depressing events. I decided to stood up for myself and rewrite the series with an Inserted OC! ;3 Okay... I know what you're thinking if you've read my previous stories before. Why do i have to use Mamoru again in this story? Well ... This bad habit of mine always keep on telling me to do '**1 OC, 1 Category**!' And ... Somewhat i actually thought ... Hey, why not? I hope you're not mad at me for using the **same OC for 3 stories in a row** :(. The main purpose for me to rewrite this story is to Alter the events that happened in Season 2, to make it less depressing, and if i can, make a better ending without the sad events that happened throughout the story. Well, the chapter's name will be mirrored to the Name to the episodes for Season 2, so there'll be 25 Chapters more or less. Well, i hope you enjoyed my story! Trafurti! :3


	2. Twin Drive

**-3 Months Ago-**

The Ptolemy Crew is seen working on a new Gundam.

"GN Drive Linkage complete! GN Drive Linkage complete!" A Haro unit yelled.  
"Connection confirmed. All **00** components reading satisfactory." Feldt stated.  
"The two solar reactors are working within normal parameters." Mileina continued.  
"All right ... So far so good." Ian checked his data pad.  
"Okay ... **Begin GN Drive Matching test**." Mamoru ordered.  
"Roger. GN Drives, Disengaging Repause." Tieria nodded from inside the unit.

The two solar reactors began to spin and disperse its particles towards the area.

"Topological defect changing from ground state to high output. Twin Drive's particle synchronization rate is at ... 35% ... 37 ... 40 ..."  
"Come on... Come on!" Ian kept tapping his foot while he's staring into the monitor.

The numbers kept rising.

"We've just broken the sixty percent barrier." Feldt stated.  
"If it makes it past 80 percent, we'll be withing stable operational range." Ian said to himself.  
"It's looking goo so far." Lasse pouted.  
"..." Mamoru stayed in silence as his eyes were glued into the screen.

Suddenly a warning beep sounded off.

"We've developed an instability in the topological defect!" Mileina stated.  
"What?!" Ian hung his head down.  
"Twin Drive sync rate decreasing, Fusion rate is also falling!" Feldt continued.

The GN Drives were forced to shut down.

"With this, we've now tested every possible combination with our present resources." Tieria said to himself.  
"Damn it, why won't it stabilize?! What are we missing?!" Ian scratched his head.  
"Yeah ... Even Astraea's spare GN Drive was blown up in the process of the test. That's why we resort to use the GN Condenser now." Mamoru hung his head down.  
"The only remaining option is Exia's solar reactor..." Lasse muttered.  
"We've gotta get this working before those guys go into action!" Ian replied.

The crew is disappointed.

"So ... That's our last hope... Exia's GN Drive..." Tieria spoke quietly.

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam 00 : Wings of Destiny**

**Chapter Two :**

**Twin Drive**

* * *

**-Present Time-**

**-Ptolemy 2-**

The crew is gathered. Including Setsuna, and Mamoru, who's now wearing his Celestial Being uniform, and his dark blue eyes, now covered in a minus lens square framed glasses. He's seen checking on his Data Terminal.

"So ... Are you sure about this, Setsuna-san?" Mamoru asked as he closed his data terminal.  
"Yes." Setsuna replied with his monotone voice.  
"Uh, I mean, someone should go too as an escort." Mamoru scratched his head.  
"No need. I'll take the shuttle." Setsuna replied as he left the bridge.

Mamoru seemed confused.

"Same old, Same old." Lasse chuckled.  
"He's always like that, Lasse-san?" Mamoru asked.  
"Yeah. Always hard yet cool headed." Lasse replied.  
"I'm not sure they'll join us though."  
"Don't worry, Mamoru. I know how miss Sumeragi acts. and if that little brother of his really has the same heart as his old brother, He'll definitely join us."  
"Really, huh?"

A Call from Setsuna from the hangar sounded off.

"I'm taking off." He said.  
"Roger, opening hangar 3 doors." Feldt stated.

Setsuna immediately took off.

"Okay. Ptolemy 2, keep the GN Particle dispersal to a minimum. We're laying low until we received the word." Mamoru said as he turns on his data terminal again.  
"Roger." The crew replied.  
"Mamoru ... Please, sit down." Feldt said looking over to Mamoru who's been standing near the captain's seat for 5 hours straight.  
"No ... I'm just another tactical forecaster. I'm not worthy to seat at the Captain's seat." Mamoru shook his head.  
"If ... You say so?" Feldt turned her head back to her terminal.

Mamoru watched his data screen again.

* * *

**-A Few Days Later-**

**-Dublin, Ireland-**

Setsuna can be seen walking in the streets.

"So ... Here's the data you requested, Setsuna-san." Mamoru called over from the comms.  
"Right." Setsuna replied.

He checked his own data terminal and found an Irish man on its screen.

"I've never thought you both would look alike ... **Neil and Lyle Dylandy** ..." Setsuna said to himself.

Setsuna walked over to a man, standing near the Ireland Bombing Memorial site.

"Are you the one who called me here?" The Irishman noticed Setsuna's approach.  
"You're **Lyle Dylandy**, **a member of Katharon**." Setsuna replied.  
"Are you from the security?!" Lyle turned his back surprised.  
"I've come to pick you up."  
"Eh..?"  
"My name's **Setsuna F. Seiei**, **Celestial Being's Gundam Meister**."

Lyle looks confused.

"So ...? What's the deal with you? You call me out here and tell me you're from Celestial Being..-" He asked but was cut off.  
"**Neil Dylandy ... Was a Gundam Meister**." Setsuna replied.  
"My older brother ... Was a Gundam Meister?"  
"That's right. He piloted a Gundam."  
"_Piloted_? Wait ... Don't tell me ... He's dead?"  
"Yes ... In a battle four years ago."

Lyle hung his head down.

"And you're telling me that i should fulfill his wishes?" He asked again.  
"I'm not saying that at all. However, If like Neil Dylandy, you also wish to change the world ... And If you're prepared to fight for it ... You'll find all the information you need about us in this..." Setsuna replied as he gave a data terminal to him.  
"You sure about this? What if i turn this over to the authorities...?"  
"The Security Agency is about to attack the Katharon bases in Europe."  
"What?!"  
"Those guys are not playing around. So ... If you may ... Please give us an answer as soon as possible." Setsuna turned to leave him.  
"W-wai.." Lyle almost tried to stop him.

Setsuna didn't care. He walked away to the shadows, leaving Lyle alone.

* * *

**-Meanwhile-**

**-Ptolemy 2-**

Mamoru is seen opening the isolation quarters. Inside he got Saji, sitting at the corner of the room with a distant look on his face.

"Hey." Mamoru said as he entered the room.  
"..." Saji didn't even turned to face the young Tactical Forecaster.  
"I've brought you something to eat. And also a friend." He replied as he put the food tray on the holding bars and grabbed a Red Haro unit.  
"Pleased to meet you! Pleased to meet you!" The Haro unit chirped.

Saji won't budge from where he's currently sitting.

"If you need anything from us, Just give the Haro a call, yeah? You'll also be able to access our database."  
"How long are you gonna keep me in here?" Saji finally replied.  
"Huh..."

Mamoru sighed as he closed the door. He proceeds to sit beside him.

"Huh?" Saji went surprised to see the Tactical Forecaster did that.  
"Sorry, Crossroad-san. But the A-Laws are looking for you now."  
"But i'm not a member of Katharon!"  
"I'm not sure if they actually think the same. You're a fugitive in their eyes now, Crossroad-san." Mamoru hung his head down.  
"Are you guys still planning on performing armed interventions like before?!"  
"No... Our purpose now is different. We're here to put an end to the A-Laws."

Saji finally stopped talking.

"T-The Federation Forces...?" He finally asked again.  
"It's an Autonomous force that reports to the government. They've already committed fourteen acts of mass murder atrocities which they somehow called ... '_Suppression_'. They're killed tens of thousands of victims, but all the records have been erased. I think you've already experienced their methods first hand from what i saw on the reports on Proud." Mamou explained.  
"So ?! What's your point?! The Federation government formed because of your armed interventions!"  
" ... My point? We're intending to make it right."

Mamoru still hanging his head down, while a furious Saji looked on.

"But ... if you fight, more innocent people will be hurt!" Saji disagrees.  
"The sad truth is ... Whether we fight or not ... People still and WILL die."  
"H-huh..?"

Saji finally looked down, unable to reply.

"I hope you can understand, Crossroad-san..." Mamoru sadly sighed as he stood up.  
"Wait ... About Setsuna... What's he doing right now?"  
"Setsuna-san? He's just picking up some people. Our old comrades ... Well if you need anything, don't hesitate to call the crew through the red Haro, aye? See you later." Mamoru said as he left the room.

Mamoru closed the door and he left the area with low spirits.

"I'm very sorry ... Crossroad-san..." He muttered to himself.

* * *

**-Another few Days later-**

**-Washington D.C., U.S.A.-**

Setsuna is seen walking into the apartment.

"Are you sure that she's here?" Setsuna tapped his communicator.  
"Well ... That's what the intel said. Sorry if we're wrong, though." Mamoru replied.  
"No ... I think you guys were right all along ..." Setsuna slowly replied as he finally reached the door.

Without a second thought, Setsuna immediately pressed the door bell. After a few seconds, the door finally opens, revealing a long haired man with his spectacles, and behind him, a young woman standing in shock and fear.

"..." Setsuna stayed in silence.  
"S-Setsuna ... It's you..." The woman said in fear planted in her speech tone.  
"It's been four year ... **Sumeragi Lee Noriega**."  
"Huh? That's not her name. Her name is Lees-" The man almost replied but was cutoff by Setsuna.  
"Codename : **Sumeragi Lee Noriega. Celestial Being's tactical forecaster**."

The man's eyes went wide.

"Now ... You no longer have any place to run off to." Setsuna said.  
"Setsuna ..." Sumeragi replied.  
"K-Kujo..." The man stuttered.  
"Sorry, Billy..." Sumeragi said as she left with Setsuna.

* * *

**-Another few days later-**

**-Ptolemy 2-**

The crew is testing the 00's GN Drive again.

"How's it going, Mr. Ian? Tieria-san?" Mamoru called over from the bridge, along with Feldt and Mileina.  
"Well ... Exia and 0 Gundam's Solar Reactors match up has yielded the highest sync number so far... But it still can't go over 70%" Ian replied.  
"Hey, here comes hoping." Mamoru replied back.  
"We've only 10 percent away from stable territory ..." Ian continued.  
"We could force activate it with the Trans-Am system." Tieria suggested.  
"Bad idea, Tieria. If we do that, it could overload, and in the worst case scenario, Explode!" Ian replied.

Well ... It HAS Happened to the Astraea's Solar Reactor before.

"... Then, all we cam do now is to recalibrate and check the whole system again." Tieria stated.  
"Of course we will!" Ian scratched his head again.  
" ... Good work guys ... But i think you all should rest for now." Mamoru said.  
"Hmm?" Tieria and Ian asked.  
"You two have been working non-stop these past few days to test Exia's GN Drive on Simulations." Mamoru stated with a concerned tone.  
"We're okay, Mamoru." Tieria replied.  
"Yeah. After all ... We need to get this unit working ASAP." Ian checked his screen.

The two went back to their work.

"What's up, Mamoru?" Feldt asked.  
"I'm worried about those two.." Mamoru sighed.  
"But ... I have to agree... Papa and Mr. Erde have been working way too hard these past few days." Mileina replied.  
"Let's just hope they can finish this soon so they won't have to force themselves to work anymore." Mamoru continued.  
"Right." the two CICs replied.

* * *

**-Another few days later-**

**-Ptolemy 2-**

The crew is working at their usual pace.

"Alright, crew. Setsuna-san and the others are expected to return today. We're pulling the ship closer to the Earth Sphere." Mamoru ordered as he opened his Data Terminal again.  
"Roger!" The crew nodded.  
"Ptolemy 2, ahead, minimal combat speed!" Mamoru continued.  
"Gotcha!" Lasse replied.

Ptolemy 2 flies off.

* * *

**-A Few Hours Later-**

**-Ptolemy 2, Nearing Orbital Elevator-**

Suddenly the alarm sounded off.

"What was that?" Mamoru asked.  
"Emergency Coded message from Wang Liu Mei!" Lasse replied.  
"Decode it now."  
"Roger!" Feldt nodded.  
" ... Oh no... It seems that the A-Laws know our position!" Mileina stated.

Mamoru sounded off the alert status.

"All hands, battle stations." Mamru ordered.  
"I'll take the Seravee!" Tieria called in.  
"Please do!" Mamoru replied.  
"Feldt, see if you can help Mr. Ian. We need to hurry the sync process for the Twin Drive System!" He continued.  
"Roger!"

* * *

**-Combat Zone, Near Orbital Elevator-**

The crew is set for battle.

"Opening Hatch on deck two. And moving Seravee to the catapult deck." Feldt stated.  
"Linear Catapult Voltage, increasing from 230 to 520. Suit is stabilized within field." Mileina continued.  
"Launch timing, set to Seravee." Mamoru finished.  
"**Roger. Gundam Seravee, Tieria Erde, Launching**."

Servaee heads out for battle against the enemy.

But not a minute later, the crew picked something up.

"Wait, i'm picking something on the sensors!" Feldt stated.  
"Hmm? Can you bring it up on the screen...?" Mamoru replied.

The image showed up, showing the Ptolemy's shuttle, A closing in on their position.

"But ... That's...!" Mileina said.  
"It's gotta be them!" Lasse replied.  
"We need to support the Seravee and create a path for them. Ptolemy, open gun ports!" Mamoru ordered.  
"Opening gun ports!" Lasse said.

Ptolemy 2 is seen opening the Missile launching ports.

"GN Mine dispersing missiles ... FIRE!" Mamoru ordered.  
"Firing now!" Lasse replied.

The salvo of missiles head towards the incoming Aheads and GN-XIIIs.

"Mamoru, i'm heading down to the hangar now." Feldt said as she left the bridge.  
"Please do!"

After a while. A beep sounded off.

"Mr. Aeon, Mamoru-senpai! We received a coded message from Ms. Noriega!" Mileina stated.  
"Ms. Noriega?" Mamoru asked.  
"... Wait do you mean Sumeragi?!" Lasse replied.  
"It's tactical plan, set to begin at 0032!" Mileina said.

The crew pouted for a while.

"That's a little unreasonable..." Lasse sighed.  
"Let's follow it. The plan's risky, but it'll definitely work." Mamoru stated as he checked the combat data.  
"Yeah ... I agree with you. So ... Setsuna ... He really managed to bring her back." Lasse smiled.

Ptolemy 2 Accelerates.

"Ptolemy, Head out to route ST27 With medium combat speed while charging GN Cannons!" Mamoru ordered.  
"Roger!"

Meanwhile, on the battlefield, Seravee is seen battling with the enemy suits.

"Seravee... Intercepting enemy units. Charging with high density compressed particles." Tieria said.  
"Tieria-san! We'll fire a Salvo of beams at the mine field at the same time! We need to buy the shuttle some time!" Mamoru called in.  
"Roger that." Tieria replied.

Ptolemy 2 opens up its GN Cannon ports, stored above the hangar.

"Ptolemy 2 ... GN Cannons..." Mamoru slowly said.  
"Seravee ... GN Bazooka, compressed particles ..." Continued by Tieria.

"**FIRE!**"  
"**Releasing!**"

Condensed beams are headed towards the minefield, detonating all of the mines and destroying some of the enemies in the process.

"I'm heading down to the Hangar Bay to assist Feldt and Mr. Ian! I'm leaving this to you guys!" Mamoru said as he left the bridged.  
"Roger!" Mileina and Lasse responded.

* * *

**-Hangar Bay-**

After Mamoru arrived at the Hangar, a call came in from Setsuna.

"Ian, send out the 00!" Setsuna said.  
"What?! W-wait, Setsuna! We're not done yet!" Ian replied.  
"There's no time!"  
"B-but..-"

Mamoru tapped Ian's shoulders.

"It's okay. Let him do it. Ptolemy 2! Open Hatch for deck number one and move 00 to the catapult!" Mamoru ordered.  
"Roger! Preparing for the shuttle dock and 00's launch sequence!" Mileina responded.

The 00 is set at catapult 1.

"There he is!" Mamoru pointed towards the distance.

Setsuna is seen floating into the 00.

"0 Gundam and Exia's solar reactor are in that machine ... My Gundam!" Setsuna muttered to himself.

Setsuna managed to got into the cockpit, meanwhile Mamoru, Ian, and Feldt is still synchronizing the Twin Drives.

"The Twin Drive System ... Will it work?" Setsuna said to himself as he turned the 00's screen on.  
"Setsuna! It's not ready!" Ian called in.  
"I'm using the Trans-Am."  
"That's crazy! Setsuna! Stop!"  
"**TRANS-AM**!"

The two drives are seen spinning wildly as the color of the unit turns crimson red.

" ... He's really done it now!" Ian yelled.  
"No good! The fusion rate can't make past the 75% Barrier!" Feldt stated.  
"Not even with Trans-Am?!"  
"Keep going! The Drives are still responding!" Mamoru said.  
"My plan exactly!" Setsuna replied.

Inside the machine, Setsuna is seen setting the 00 up.

"Enemy mobile suits are closing into the ship fast!" Mileina called in.  
"Where's the 00?!" Tieria called in, sounded in trouble.

Trans-Am is still active. Setsuna is still setting the 00 up.

**"Please wake up ... 00."**

**"The 0 Gundam is here! And Exia! ..."**

**"AND ME!"**

The two drives immediately powered up, dispersing a great amount of particles.

"I-it's activating!" Ian said in disbelief.  
"S-so the squaring has a time lag?!" He continued.  
"Mr. Ian! Feldt! Setsuna-san! **The Twin Drive System has finally reached its stable operational rate!**" Mamoru stated.  
"**It has reached 87% operational rate!**" Feldt continued.

The Dispersed particles are creating a wave of light.

Finally the Trans-Am shuts down, and 00 can be seen activating.

**"00 Gundam! Setsuna F. Seiei! Heading out!"**

"**Release**!" Mamoru yelled as he released the catapults' binders.

00 Gundam heads out for battle in high speed.

"A new unit?!" The GN-XIII Pilot stated in shock.  
"No matter! We'll smash it with our new Aheads!" The Ahead pilot responded.

The enemy fired their GN Beam rifles towards the 00. But it was easily missed.

**"00! Eliminating Targets!**" Setsuna yelled.

00 Pulls out the GN Sword II and switched it to the rifle mode.

"Take this!" Setsuna yelled again.

The rifle shots a beam towards the enemy Ahead, immediately destroying it.

"Wh-What the hell?!" The Ahead pilot screamed out but his units explodes after it was pierced through the beam.  
"D-damn you!" The GN-XIII Pilot responded as he fired his GN Vulcan at the 00.

00 Gundam pulled its GN Drives forward to create a GN Field.

"W-What the hell is that feature?!" He yelled in shock.

00 Fires it beam rifle again.

"Not a chance!" The pilot yelled as he threw some Beam dispersal screen grenades.

The beam attacks were absorbed in the smoke.

"Tch..." Setsuna flinched.  
"Now your beam attacks won't work!"

The 00 and GN-XIII charged in for a close combat fight.

"And in Close combat, i have the advantage!" The enemy yelled again as he bring his GN Lance forward.  
"I won't lose!" Setsuna yelled.

The 00 accelerates.

**"This is our ..."**

**"Gundam!"**

The GN Sword II Pierced through the GN-XIII's GN Lance, and even through its torso.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" The pilot screamed as his unit blows up.

00'S Blue eyes can be seen shining through the smoke.

"Setsuna..." Tieria said with a relieved tone.  
"So ... That's the power of a Gundam ..." Lyle said in the shuttle.  
"Setsuna ..." Sumeragi continued.

Meanwhile, back in the Ptolemy 2, the crew is seen happy with the result of the battle.

"Enemy mobile suits, now retreating!" Mileina stated happily.  
"Ptolemy 2, open hatch one and two. Prepare for the shuttle and the Gundams' landing." Mamoru ordered.  
"Roger." The crew complied.

* * *

**-A Few Minutes Later-**

Setsuna walks in with Sumeragi.

"Miss Sumeragi! It's good to see you again!" Feldt greeted.  
"Long time no see, Miss Noriega!" Mileina continued.  
"Same reckless tactics as always, eh?" Lasse chuckled.  
"Nice to meet you, Miss Sumeragi." Mamoru went out of the shadow to greet the original Tactical Forecaster for Celestial Being.  
"Who ... Who are you?" She asked.  
"Mamoru Isayaki, Ptolemy 2's current Tactical Forecaster." Mamoru explained.

Another Figure walks in. It's Lyle. The crew can be seen in shock.

"Huh?!" Feldt gasped.  
"What the?!" Ian continued.  
"Lockon?!" Lasse added.  
"Lockon, you're alive! Lockon, you're alive!" An orange Haro unit yelled.

Lyle scratched his head.

"Well, that's one hell of a welcome..!" He said.  
"What's the deal?!" Lasse commented.  
"It's his younger brother." Sumeragi explained.

"**Lockon ... Stratos** ..." Feldt gasped again.  
"..." Mamoru stayed in silence as he watched Feldt's shocked face.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**End**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Here's chapter two! As for notes, i guess i can say that there's some alteration from the original episode such as Saji's dialogue with Mamoru, instead of Mileina and Lasse, also with Mamoru commanding the ship for the first half of the 00's Activation battle. Yes those are one of the many many many MANY Story Alterations i got in hand. And that's just the minor ones. The Major alterations will appear in the later chapters. Oh yeah. I Also decided to skip all the moments with Ribbons, Liu Mei, Katharon, A-Laws, and ESF. It'll be too long for me to write them down one by one. I'll write them down IF they're crucial to the story scene. Well that's it for chapter two. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Trafurti! :3


	3. Allelujah Rescue Operation

**-Lagrange 1, Resource Satellites-**

**-Ptolemy 2-**

The ship is docked, Tieria is seen talking with Lyle, the new Lockon Stratos.

"Do you have any Mobile Suit piloting experience?" Tieria asked.  
"Of course not. But i have experience controlling a work loader." Lockon said in a laid back tone.  
"So ... He brought a complete amateur ... Damn that Setsuna." Tieria muttered to himself, feeling irritated.  
"That just means i got a lot of things to learn. So ... I'm gonna be counting on you, my charming instructor." Lockon teased.  
"I do not like being tested." Tieria replied with a commanding tone.

The talk continues.

_**Meanwhile, control room.**_

" ... Lyle Dylandy ..." Feldt sighed as she closed the terminal before her.  
"I say you have a good explanation why are you poking around in here?" A voice called out from behind.  
"A-ah!" She startled.

Mamoru is leaning against the wall.

"M-Mamoru?" She asked in shock.  
"Yep." He replied.  
"W-well ... I was ... Checking on our new member's test... A-and..."  
"Not convinced." Mamoru rolled his eyes.  
"... Okay ... You win ... To be honest ... This Lockon Stratos ... I've met his twin brother ... And...-"  
"Say no more." Mamoru said as he left the room.

Feldt seemed shocked.

" ... _Thanks_ ... " She muttered silently.

_**Meanwhile, Monitoring Quarters.**_

The crew's gathered, excluding the Gundam Meisters and Feldt.

"Mileina, have the Arios and Cherudim been loaded yet?" Mamoru said as he entered the room.  
"All finished, senpai!"  
"What's Miss Sumeragi doing now?" Lasse also entered the room.  
"Still shutting herself in her room. She says she isn't necessarily going to rejoin Celestial Being." Ian sighed.  
"Alright ... Ptolemy 2, keep on standby positions. Notify me if something's up." Mamoru said as he left the room.  
"Roger." The crew responded in unison.

_**Meanwhile, Saji's Holding Cell.**_

Mamoru is seen bringing food to Saji. But he heard Setsuna's voice from the inside.

"Yes ... The records have it right. We have a different point of view from the Thrones regarding the armed interventions." Setsuna said.  
"S-setsuna-san?" Mamoru said silently from the outside.

He decided to wait.

"So ... They're not your allies?" Saji asked.  
"Yes."  
" ... Even so ... you killed people with your Gundams too, putting people in the same situation as mine. It's natural for people to hate you because of what you did!"  
"I know that."  
"The world was peaceful then. My normal days would have continued ... And you people! You destroyed that!"  
"So ... Everything's alright as long as YOU have peace?" Setsuna said with a somewhat stronger tone than before.

Mamoru gasped silently at Setsuna's frontal statement.

"T-That's not what i mean ... But ... No one wants to become unhappy!"  
" ... Red Haro will be here at your disposal if you need anything else." Setsuna turned to leave the room.

Setsuna encountered the young tactical forecaster outside Saji's room.

"Mamoru Isayaki." Setsuna faced him.  
"Setsuna-san ..." Mamoru said as Setsuna walked pass him.  
"Uhh ... Don't be so hard on him, alright?" Mamoru continued.  
"I'll try too." Setsuna replied without looking back.

Mamoru lets out a sad sigh then he went inside Saji's cell.

"Crossroad-san." Mamoru greeted.  
"Ah ... Isayaki-san ..." Saji replied, tried to sound like nothing happened.  
"Please don't use the honorofic on me, Crossroad-san ... I'm younger than you, anyway." Mamoru said as he set the meal down.  
"Thanks ..." Saji sounded down.  
"Crossroad-san ... Please forgive Setsuna-san just now ... Maybe he's just angry, that's all."  
"But ..."

The tactical forecaster leaned his back on the cell wall.

"We have our own reasons for doing an Armed Interventions ..." Mamoru silently said.  
"Still ... You've taken so much ..." Saji replied.  
"We realized that ... And personally ... I want to say sorry."  
"H-huh?" Saji gasped.  
"I hope you can understand, Crossroad-san ..." Mamoru looked down.

There's heavy silence filling the room.

"Please tell the Haro unit if you need something else from us." Mamoru turned his body around.  
" ... Thanks ..." Saji silently said.

Mamoru lets out a faint smile as he closed the door.

* * *

**-A Few Hours Later-**

**-Ptolemy 2, Bridge-**

The skeleton crew is gathered at the bridge.

"Coded message from Wang Liu Mei." Feldt stated.  
"De-Code it." Mamoru said as he opened his Data Terminal.  
"Roger." Mileina responded.

A couple of seconds later, a beep sounded off.

"... **A dissident detention center in the HRL ... Is holding Allelujah Haptism**?!" Feldt said in shock.  
"I know him!" Mileina said as she turned her face to Feldt.  
"He's one of the Gundam Meisters that went MIA 4 years ago ..." Mamoru pouted.  
"I see... He's captured by the Federation ... No wonder we couldn't figure out where he was!" Lasse grinned.  
"Feldt, Get everyone together at the command room by 0024. We're having a briefing." Mamoru ordered.  
"Roger."

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam 00 : Wings of Destiny**

**Chapter Three**

**Allelujah Rescue Operation**

* * *

**-About an hour later-**

**-Ptolemy 2, Briefing Room-**

Everyone, including the Meisters are gathered.

"Is it true that you found Allelujah?!" Sumeragi barged in.  
"Right. We got this intel from the Liu Mei faction just a while ago." Mamoru replied.  
"So ... We're getting started on a rescue operation." Ian stated.  
"But ... How do you plan on rescuing him?" Sumeragi asked.

The crew stared at her.

"That's what we want you to figure out." Setsuna started.  
"W-what?!"  
"Miss Sumeragi Lee Noriega, please give us your Tactical Forecasts."  
"But ... I'm ..."  
"If he returns, we can start mounting operations with four Gundams." Tieria said.  
"Hey, hey ... I'm still a bit uneasy about this ..." Lockon sighed.  
"Please, Miss Sumeragi, help me ... No ... Us, to revise a plan to save him." Mamoru stood forward.

Sumeragi looked conflicted as she clasped her hands of her chest.

"Feldt...?" Mamoru signaled.  
"Right ... Miss Sumeragi..." Feldt nodded as she pulls out a Celestial Being uniform.  
"H-huh?"  
"Please ... Take this ..." She continued as she handed the Uniform over to her.  
"Stop it ... Don't impose your expectations on me. My forecasts can't really change anything that's going to happen. I'd just be putting everyone in danger!" Sumeragi shook her head several times.

Sumeragi almost turned to leave the room.

"There are no regrets!" Setsuna called out.  
"E-eh...?"  
"Even if the mission fails, we'll never blame you for it, Miss Sumeragi..." Mamoru stated.  
"No matter what happens ... Allelujah is our comrade and we want to save him!" Setsuna continued.  
"So please! Work with me to revise a plan for the group." Mamoru looked down.

Sumeragi looked down for a while.

"Feldt. Later, could you update me on our fighting strength and situation?" She asked.  
"Miss Sumeragi!" Feldt smiled.  
"And Mamoru ... Isn't it? Can you contact me via your Data Terminal on channel B16..?" She asked again.  
"Can do. Thank you, Miss Sumeragi." Mamoru said as he opened his Data Terminal's channel.

The group prepares for the operation.

* * *

**-A Few Hours Later-**

**-Ptolemy 2-**

Ptolemy 2 sets out to Earth.

"We just received data from Wang Liu Mei." Feldt said as she projects the intel they received on screen.  
"Incredible ... Intel on where everyone was locked up, and their exact location." Mamoru said as he opened his data terminal.  
"It's her ...?" Feldt said silently.  
"Hmm?" Mamoru turned his face towards the CIC.  
"N-no nevermind."

Mamoru sends the data to Sumeragi.

"If we can keep this carrier from using its particle beams ..." Mamoru said over the comms.  
"Also ... There's this ... Lyle Dylandy's scores are very high. What does that mean?" Sumeragi asked.  
"I don't know myself. But i agree ... Something's out."

* * *

**-A Couple of minutes later-**

The Crew is being directed to their combat stations.

"00, Astraea, Seravee, and Cherudim, prepare to launch."  
"Meisters, standby aboard your Gundams."  
"Decks one and two power supply, switching over to combat mode."  
"Ptolemy's remaining particle compression rate is at 85%."  
"Withdrawing all Karels that are still at work."

The ship is filled with live radio chatters.

The Gundams are prepared at the hangars.

"Equipping Seravee with its bazookas!" Mileina stated.  
"GN Bazooka status ... All green." Tieria responded.

"The Twin Drive's working. but it's far from stable. I swear ... If i see you using Trans-Am on that thing ..." Ian sighed.  
"Roger." Setsuna replied.

"Astraea, restoring GN Particle tanks." Feldt stated.  
"Thanks ... But i think you guys would want to see this." Mamoru said as he put his data terminal on screen.

A Combat Data forecast shows up on the screen.

"The mission plan has just arrived from Miss Sumeragi and Mamoru!" Feldt stated, seemed satisfied.  
"Hey now ... What kind of plan is this?" Lasse grinned.  
"Now that's what i called Daring!" Mileina chuckled.  
"Just go with the program, guys..." Mamoru sighed.

The Meisters are immediately briefed.

"An all-out-attack in just 300 seconds... Now that's the Sumeragi Lee Noriega i know." Tieria chuckled.  
"5 Minutes ..." Mamoru said silently.  
"Eh? I have a work too? But frankly, this'll work better for me." Lockon muttered to himself.  
"What do you mean? What do you mean?" His Haro asked.  
"I was just talking to myself. I'm counting you on support, Mr. Haro!" Lockon patted the Haro unit.

* * *

**-A few hours later-**

**-Ptolemy 2, entering Earth's orbit-**

Ptolemy 2 prepares for Re-entry.

"Ptolemaios, commence Atmospheric Entry sequence." Mamoru ordered.  
"Roger!"

The Gundams are moved into the catapult.

"00, Astraea, Cherudim, Seravee, prepare for launch." Feldt stated over the comms.  
"Mission is commencing at 0043. Prepare Arios at standby launch sequence." Mamoru once again ordered.  
"Yeah ... You don't have to order us, when in combat, captain." Feldt teased.  
"I'll try not to." Mamoru replied.

Meanwhile, on the 00's cockpit.

"Setsuna." Tieria called in.  
"What is it?"  
"We found this name on Liu Mei's data when we're searching for Allelujah's prison cell ..."  
"Ah..! Marina Ismail? She's in the same prison as Allelujah?"

Finally Ptolemy 2 enters the Exosphere.

"Increase the GN Field output! Ptolemy, commence re-entry!" Mamoru said over the comms.  
"Roger!"

* * *

**-Minutes Later-**

Ptolemy 2 is nearing the prison.

"Entering firing range...!" Lasse stated.  
"Right ... GN Cannons ... **FIRE**!" Mamoru yelled.  
"Firing!" Lasse pulled the trigger on the flight stick.

The GN Cannon fired, destroying the enemy's MS Hangar.

"Launch all Gundam units! Ptolemy 2, keep accelerating!" Mamoru said as he launched over in the Astraea.  
"GN Field at maximum output!" Feldt stated.  
"Ptolemy, entering diving mode!" Mileina continued.  
"We're plunging to the sea!" Lasse yelled.

It's not slowing down ...

"**DIVE**!" Mamoru yelled.  
"**DIVING**!" The crew replied.

Ptolemy 2 dived rapidly on the water's surface, creating a huge tidal wave that swept the enemies' ground force.

"Gundams, begin your attack!" Tieria ordered.  
"Roger!" The rest copied.

A call came in from the Ptolemy.

"Everyone, the particle beams will be diffused in 300 seconds. Rescue Allelujah in that time." Feldt stated.  
"Roger. We'll do it in three." Setsuna replied.  
"Why don't we rescue someone with the remaining two minutes?" Tieria asked.  
"Marina ..." Setsuna muttered.

Seravee immediately charged in with a salvo of beam attacks.

"**Seravee ... Engaging enemy targets**." Tieira said.  
"**Astraea, making my engagement**!" Mamoru yelled.  
"**00 ... DIVING NOW**!" Setsuna shouted.

00 literally dived into the concrete walls.

"I'm going in." Setsuna said as he left the 00.  
"Roger!" Mamoru and Tieria responded.

Just as Setsuna left the 00, An alarm sounded off.

"Enemy mobile suits are approaching!" Mileina stated.  
"Cherudim, now's your time to shine. You don't have to hit. Just keep 'em occupied!" Lasse said.  
"Roger that..." Lockon said as he pulled the sniping module down.

Haro immediately turned up its support sensors.

"Say, Haro. Did my brother say anything when fighting?" He asked.  
"Targeted and Firing! Targeted and Firing!" Haro replied.  
"**Alright ... Cherudim Gundam, Lockon Stratos! Targeted and Firing**!" He yelled with a grin on his face.

Seravee is seen activating its GN Field.

"We just have to hold this position for 5 minutes!" Tieria yelled.  
"Probably the longest five minutes in our lives ..." Mamoru nervously turned his unit to engage the enemy.

The GN-XIIIs are engaging the Gundams.

"What incredible particle output...!" The enemy pilot remarked.  
"I'll keep them busy!" Mamoru said as he shot the GN Magnum.

the shot managed to destroy 2 enemy units.

"Not yet!" He continued as Astraea pulls out the GN Sword Kai.  
"Eh ... watch out for the blue and white mobile suit!" The head pilot remarked.  
"I won't let you pass through here!" Mamoru yelled as he slashed on of the Aheads.  
"I'll defend this spot with my life!" Tieria continued as he fired another salvo of beams towards the enemy mobile suits.

The enemy seemed having a hard time.

"We have to get closer!"  
"Not a chance!" Mamoru yelled as he fired another Magnum round.

It managed to thin them out a bit. But they're still continuing their assault on Seravee.

"I'm not moving an inch!" Tieria shouted.  
"Activating IFS unit!" Mamoru yelled as he went in front of Seravee. [**IFS **: **I**-**F**ield **S**ystem]

The units are still coming until a beam shot severed one of the GN-XIIIs head.

"W-what?!" The enemy pilots said in shock.  
"Another beam attack?!" The other responded.

It's Cherudim.

"Cherudim has shot down an enemy Mobile Suit!" Feldt reported.  
"Isn't the guy supposed to be an amateur?" Lasse asked.  
"You got him! You got him!" Haro yelled.  
"Just a lucky shot..." Lockon chuckled.

He managed to shot down some more units.

"Eh! I can't close in on him!" The enemy pilot grunted.  
"Where's our rescue team ...?" Lockon muttered.

**Meanwhile**, at the base, the assault is continuing. But the Celestial Being has another assistance at hand. _**Katharon**_,** the anti government military group**.

Setsuna finally managed to get into Allelujah's holding cell, immediately freeing him.

"Setsuna ..? Why?" Allelujah asked as he pulled out his mouth cover.  
"Go to that point. Arios is on the way." Setsuna throws a Data Terminal to Allelujah.  
"Arios...?" he asked again.  
"Your new Gundam." Setsuna immediately left again.  
"Gundam ..." Allelujah muttered.

And finally, a beep sounded off.

"We've located Allelujah!" Tieria yelled.  
"Ptolemy! Launch the Arios!" Mamoru ordered.  
"Roger! Arios, launching now!" Mileina responded.

Arios is launched from hangar 1.

"Ptolemy, re-submerging now." Lasse reported.  
"Roger. Make your way to the rendezvous point while holding them off with the GN Missiles." Mamoru responded.  
"Only 2 minutes left." Feldt stated.

**Meanwhile**, Allelujah is running towards the designated point as he noticed some more explosions on thee facility.

"They're releasing the other prisoners too. But that's not Setsuna's doing ... Who are those people?" He asked to no one.

He finally arrived.

"This is supposed to be the point ..." he muttered to himself and then he realized an orange flash, accelerating to where he's standing.  
"Is that...?!"

Arios quickly crashed into the building.

"Gundam ...!" He said to himself.

Allelujah almost climbed into the unit until a voice called out.

"Freeze!"  
"Huh?!" Allelujah gasped as he turned around.  
"That's as far as you go, E-57." A white haired girl said with a gun pointed at Allelujah.

**Meanwhile**, a black haired young woman is sitting alone.

"Is there a battle going on outside? But ... Why?" She asked to herself.  
"Can you hear me?! Move away from the door!" A voice called out from the outside.  
"What?"  
"Get back!"

A small explosion knocked the lock back. which also startles the young woman inside.

"Ah!"  
"**Marina Ismail** ... Let's go!" Setsuna came in.  
"Setsuna!" she replied.  
"We don't have time. follow me." Setsuna said as he grabbed Marina's hand.

**Meanwhile**, on the outside, Seravee and Astraea is still holding off the countless waves of enemies.

"Less than 30 seconds left!" Mamoru stated.  
"Eh ... we're running out of time!" Tieria grunted.

**Meanwhile**, Allelujah is still being held at gunpoint.

"Marie ..." He said softly.  
"Don't move!" The girl yelled.  
"Marie!" He yelled back.  
"I already told you, my name is not Marie!"  
"No ... that's your real name. Marie ... **Marie Parfacy**!"  
"Marie ... Parfacy?"

Suddenly the girl stings in pain.

"Marie!" Allelujah approached her but quickly stopped by a gunfire.  
"Give yourself up, E-57! Lieutenant! Are you alright?!" A young man yelled.  
"Damn it ... Marie is right in front of me..." Allelujah grunted.  
"Setsuna, Allelujah! We're out of time!" Tieria called in.  
"Roger!" Setsuna responded.

Allelujah grunted in silence.

"Allelujah! What's wrong?! Allelujah!"  
"R-Roger...!" Allelujah angrily responded.

He decided to make a run for it with the Arios.

"Marie ... i'll come back for you ... Without fail!" Allelujah yelled as he activated the Arios.

Finally, the Gundams set off.

"Th-There are 3 Gundams!" The enemy panicked.

Arios immediately fired its GN Vulcans as 00 fired its GN beam rifle.

"Take this!" Allelujah yelled as he pulled out his GN Beam saber.  
"O-oh no!"

The GN-XIII's arms are immediately severed.

"Damn it!" The other pilot grunted.  
"You're mine!" Setsuna fired another round.

The round disabled the unit.

"My turn!" Mamoru yelled as he fired a Magnum round towards the two units.  
"**WAHH**!" The two pilots yelled as the round pierced through their suits, destroying them.

A GN-XIII Managed to flank the Astraea.

"Damn!" Mamoru grunted.  
"You're mine now, Gundam!" The pilot grinned.  
"Not so fast!" Tieria fired its GN Bazooka.  
"**AHH**!" The pilot screamed as the GN-XIII Blows up.

The Gundams broke off from the combat.

"Gundams, pull back now to the Ptolemy now!" Tieria said in command.  
"Roger!" The pilots reported.

Finally the Gundams managed to broke through their lines.

"The Gundams have escaped. Commencing withdrawal now." Feldt stated.  
"Ptolemy 2, Full combat speed! Get us out of this sector!" Mamoru ordered.  
"Roger!" Lasse pulled the pilot stick.

Cherudim is seen escaping the combat zone.

"Mission complete! Mission complete!" The Haro unit yelled.  
"They managed to get away." Lockon breathed a sigh of relieve as he saw the other escapees on the Katharon ship.

On the 00, Marina and Setsuna are seen on the cockpit.

"Setsuna ..." She spoke quietly.  
"We'll be arriving on the ship shortly."

* * *

**-A Few Hours Later-**

**-Ptolemy 2, withdrawing from the combat zone-**

Mamoru is seen greeting Allelujah.

"Allelujah-san ... Here." Mamoru handed a hot coffee.  
"Thanks ... Mamoru isn't it? The pilot of the Astraea back then?" Allelujah smiled.  
"Yep."

Tieria leaned on the wall.

"Why was the Federation Government holding you? The super soldier data was ...-" Tieria almost questioned him until Lockon barged in.  
"Man! This ship is awesome ...! It even operates underwater!" Lockon said out loud.  
"LOCKON?! But how?!" Allelujah yelled.

A long silence enter the area.

"You know ... I'm getting tired of getting that reaction." Lockon chuckled slightly.  
"I-it's his twin brother ..." Mamoru nervously explained.  
"O-oh .. sorry." Allelujah looked down.  
"You haven't changed at all ..." Tieria smiled.  
"Is that so?" Allelujah asked.  
"There's no need for you to change, anyway. Good to have you back, Allelujah." Tieria greeted him.  
"Yeah ... Good to be back." Allelujah forced a tired smile on his face.

**Meanwhile**, Hangar Deck 1.

Setsuna and Marina are seen talking quietly.

"I got you into trouble ... And that's all because i approach you ... I'm sorry... Marina." Setsuna looked down.  
"Setsuna ... Why? Why have you decided to start fighting again?" Marina asked with a sad tone.  
"Because it's all i can do."  
"That's not true! There are countless ways you can live without having to fight again!" She yelled.  
"I ... Can't think of any. That's why ... my wish ... Will only come true through fighting."  
"That's just ... too sad." Marina said as a soft whimper left her mouth.  
"Why ... are you crying ...?"  
"Because ... You can't ..."

Setsuna looked down again ...

"Marina ... **I'm sorry**." He replied.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**End**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

so ... Here's chapter three! Or rather episode three. Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy. School's starting and stuff. And it'll probably take more time to update all of my stories. So ... Yeah. Well about this. I'll still insert some Moments from the episode that involves the Gundam Meisters and the Armed Intervention group. But i'll not insert other moments if they're not crucial, such as Katharon chatters and A-Laws' assault on random city. or something. Just pure Epic Celestial Being Moments.


End file.
